


Agguerrita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cercatrice [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con Ginny protagonista.
Series: Cercatrice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450606





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt di: Katya Ferrante; Ginny/Luna; 5. "Non voglio farti del male."

Le ferite dell’amore

Ginny era appoggiata contro la balaustra e guardava la luce della luna che si rifletteva sul mare nero pece, i suoi capelli rossi erano legati in una lunga treccia.

“Non voglio farti male” disse Luna.

Ginny sorseggiò il suo drink, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. Era truccata e il rossetto rendeva le sue labbra più morbide e definite.

“Lo so, ma… Finiresti per farlo”. Svuotò il bicchiere e lo posò sulla balaustra, aveva le unghie laccate. “L’amore alla fine finisce sempre per ferirti”.

Guardò Harry che camminava in riva al mare, sorridendo ad Hermione. Lei gli rispondeva gesticolando, il suo viso era luminoso.

Luna le rispose: “Io non so come Harry. Non sono mai stata come gli altri. Sono o non sono ‘lunatica’ Lovegood?”.

Ginny fece un sorriso amaro.

“Vorrei poterti credere” sussurrò. < Però dentro mi sento morire > pensò.


	2. Pescata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermay!AU.  
> "Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 25. Cattura.

Pescata

Ginny si dimenava all’interno dell’immenso acquario, nuotando avanti e indietro, col battito cardiaco accelerato. Da lì vedeva l’interno della nave.

“Fatemi uscire! Liberatemi!” gridò. Le sue parole si trasformavano in bolle. Raggiunse il vetro ed iniziò a tempestarlo di colpi, muovendo freneticamente la lunga coda rosa.

I due pescatori la guardavano sorridendo, uno dei due indossava un cappellino di lana nero.

“Non ci posso credere. Abbiamo catturato una sirena! Una vera sirena” disse quest’ultimo con voce eccitata.

L’altro ridacchio, sfregandosi le mani.

“La televisione vorrà intervistarci” disse il primo.

Il secondo gli disse: “A me interessa soltanto riuscire a venderla ad un prezzo vertiginoso”.

Ginny li guardava con astio, continuando ad urlare.

< Devo liberarmi! Devo tornare al mondo del mare al più presto! > pensò.


	3. Piratesche vicende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:  
> Pirate!Au + soffocato nella sabbia  
> Harry/Ginny: la volta in cui Ginny decide che far ubriacare Harry sarebbe incredibilmente divertente.

Piratesche vicende

Harry inciampò nella sabbia e cadde a faccia in giù.

“Aiuto! Soffoco!” gridò, sputando e dimenandosi, nel tentativo di nuotare.

Ginny ridacchiò e si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli rossi. Alcune ciocche si erano infilate nella sua camicetta bianca, mentre altre sfuggivano al tricorno nero da Capitano che indossava.

“Non posso crederci. Lo sapevo che eri un nobilotto di città che fingeva di essere un pirata affermato”.

Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo sollevò, mettendolo in piedi.

Harry ondeggiava, rosso in viso, con le pupille dilatate, passandosi le mani sulla faccia per liberarsi dalla sabbia.

“N-non è vero… Io sono un bravissimo pirata, conosciuto ovunque” biascicò.

Ginny inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Eppure non mi c’è voluto niente a farti ubriacare” lo punzecchiò. “Un vero pirata beve più rhum che acqua”.

< Lo sapevo che sarebbe bastato farlo bere per dare vita a qualcosa d’incredibilmente divertente > pensò.

“Va bene. Lo ammetto. Sono qui perché sono stato prescelto. Dalla magia, capisci?” domandò Harry. Dimenava l’indice nella direzione in cui vedeva sfocate tre Ginny.

Ginny scosse il capo.

“Se sei davvero il prescelto, vuol dire che la magia era più ubriaca di te quando ha deciso” borbottò.


	4. ‘Abbordaggio’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-magic!Au.  
> Scritta col prompt di: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Ginny/Luna; "Posso prenderti qualcosa?"

‘Abbordaggio’

“Posso prenderti qualcosa?” domandò Ginny. Evitò un ragazzo che le stava passando accanto e si appoggiò al bancone.

Luna si sfilò la cuffietta dell’mp3. “ _Mnh_?” chiese.

Ginny le sorrise.

“Posso prenderti qualcosa da bere?” domandò nuovamente, sistemandosi una ciocca vermiglia dietro l’orecchio.

Luna le sorrise a sua volta, aveva gli occhi decisamente sporgenti.

“Mi offriresti da bere? Neanche ci conosciamo” disse.

< Non l’ho mai vista da queste parti, sembra provenire da un altro pianeta. O da un altro piano astrale, è così eterea > pensò Weasley.

Le rispose: “Possiamo conoscerci adesso, se vuoi”.

Luna ridacchiò.

< Questa è la prima volta che mi ‘abbordano’, ma sembra davvero carina >.

[110].


End file.
